


Lil' Yellow Corvette

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: 1950s AU, F/M, Heavy Petting, M/M, car makeouts, not much else haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Jack and Nisha turn their sights on Rhys and decide to take the little nerd for a spin.





	Lil' Yellow Corvette

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend dauverney since they drew so many cute 1950s style designs for these characters :)

Theoretically, Rhys knew the reason that Jack and Nisha had invited him out tonight.

Everyone in school knew about the reputation of Hyperion Point, and what it meant to be invited out there by someone you were particularly sweet on. Rhys had nearly hopped out of his skin with the thrill of it when Jack had first sidled up to him on the quad, broad hand slipping clandestinely into the back pocket of Rhys’ pants. Nisha’s clawed, painted nails had trailed up his prickling forearm on his other flank, her breath smoky and mellow in a chuckle as the poor man caught between them had frozen up.

“You see that? She’s been  _dying_  to get some alone time with you, ladybug,” Jack had chuckled, rubbing his thumb against the thick cotton of Rhys’ pants, “ so what do you say?”

Jack’s words had been heady, fogging up Rhys’ brain like he’d just sucked down a mouthful of milkshake. He’d nodded dumbly, unable to say anything more but Jack was apparently forgiving of how uncool he’d been acting.

Jack had grinned like a shark, tan lips pulling in a smirk over those fangs, pearly white despite the countless cigarettes he ground into the sidewalk.

“Great. Me n’ Nisha will pick you up 8pm tonight. Don’t let us down, buttercup,” and with a pat on his rear Jack’d been off, arm around his girl’s waist. Nisha had even turned and winked over her shoulder and sent Rhys’ brain into a tizzy all over again.

So…yeah, Rhys wasn’t dumb. He knew the reason why they’d driven him up to Hyperion point, at  _night_. There were other cars parked up there, overlooking the twinkling lights of the town below, and Rhys knew exactly why  _they_ were there too.

But  _knowing_  about it and actually…going through with it. Like, just because he understood how aeronautics worked, didn’t mean he was ready to work for NASA or anything!

But here he was, snug between Jack and Nisha in the front seat, with the latter sliding her hand up his thigh with the former watched, one arm slung over the back of the seat and the other hanging off the convertible door, the cherry of his cigarette flicking over his features.

The usually bright red seats of Jack’s car were muted in the shade of the night sky, and slightly sticky in the humid air—or did it just feel that way because of how close both Jack and Nisha were around him? Or because of the sweat starting to bead at the back of his neck, hidden just under the starchy white color and steadily dripping a tingling trail down his spine.

Jack chuckled as Nisha pinched at Rhys’ thigh, making the young man visibly shiver.

“She’s so sweet on you, baby. Looks just like a kitty-cat who’s caught herself a baby bird, huh?”

Something glittered in Jack’s eyes that made Rhys’ skin crawl, his belly twisting with warmth underneath his sweater. Nisha took that exact moment to slip her fingers underneath the hem of the garment, causing the young man to start in his seat.

“A-ah—! Um,” Rhys fussed, managing to tear his eyes from Nisha’s predatory gaze to Jack, “is….is this really…okay?”

“What do you mean?” Jack tapped his cigarette, sending warm orange ashes falling to the dirt outside. He inhaled deeply, breathing out smoke up into the starry sky.

“I mean…” Rhys stammered, squirming in his seat, one hand tugging at his collar, “isn’t she your girl?”

“Yeah, this doesn’t change that, ladybug,” Jack finished his cigarette, scooting in closer to Rhys’ the already smoky air growing more and more cramped around him.

“But I…”

“Just go with the flow, Rhysie. Nisha’s into ya, I’m into ya, what’s the deal?” He purred. Nisha, meanwhile, had started to pull his tucked shirt out of his pants.

“I…. _ohhh boy_ …” Rhys eked out as Nisha’s hand slid all the way up his stomach to his chest, her clawed nails scraping against his skin as she pressed a warm, sticky kiss against the side of his neck.

“You like Nisha don’t you, kiddo? And you like me, right?” Jack’s jeans scraped against the leather of the seats as he pressed hip to hip with Rhys’ his broad hand taking the place that Nisha’s had previously occupied.

“I….do…you guys are r-real…swell…” Rhys whimpered out, cheeks brushing bright pink as Nisha nipped against the skin of his throat. His squeaked as his vision suddenly blurred, a soft clack the only clue to what had happened.

“Ditch the peepers, sweetheart, lemme see those pretty eyes,” Jack’s slightly blurred face mumbled, features blooming into sudden clarity as the older man grew close. Rhys smelled the dying embers of Jack’s cigarette a moment before rough lips pressed against his own, blowing the last spicy hints of smoke into Rhys’ unsuspecting mouth. The young man’s rational thoughts floated away, as if Jack had lit a plume of flame underneath a hot air balloon and sent him drifting away into a flood of thoughts and feelings he didn’t completely understand but wanted to plunge himself headfirst into.

He didn’t even notice Jack’s hands unbuckling his belt under his fingers were brushing up against his star-patterned underwear, the older man chuckling at the wet spot staining the front of the fabric.

“Rarin’ to go, ain’t ya sweetie?” Jack whispered as he pulled back. Rhys made a small noise in the bad of his throat, eyes wide and shining as he looked back at the older man. Jack smirked, sliding his hand further into Rhys’ pants. He winked at Nisha. She bit at Rhys’ earlobe, making him laugh as he took hold of the younger man’s cock.

“Oh yeah. It’s gonna be a fun night.”


End file.
